


FRIDAY | Kumon Hyodo x Reader

by sevulent



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song: Friday (IU), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevulent/pseuds/sevulent
Summary: He's probably busy on MondayTuesday seems too soon, don't you think?Wednesday feels kind of awkwardI don't like Thursday for some reason...
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Reader, a3/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	FRIDAY | Kumon Hyodo x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing too much angst lately, I thought I should write something fluffy this time. So, I wrote some Kumon Fluff because I love this boi so much, haha!
> 
> Based on Friday by IU

> _**"He's probably busy on Monday  
>  Tuesday seems too soon, don't you think?** _   
>  _**Wednesday feels kind of awkward**   
>  **I don't like Thursday for some reason..."** _

You leaned against the gate of Hanasaki High patiently waiting for your older brother to pick you up. You had your attention pinned to your phone, a small smile on your face, as you read the message you received from the person you had been longing to speak to for the whole day. 

**Kumon**   
_Are you still coming over today??_

**[Name]**   
_Yup, I'll be arriving with my brother. Are you home now?_

**Kumon**   
_Yeah! I'm with the Summer troupe and my big bro right now, waiting for you!_

You giggled at his sweet message before typing another response. However, in the middle of it, you heard the sudden call of your name. You turned around and spotted your older brother walking towards you with Kazunari walking right next to him. 

You were an outstanding 2nd Year student at Hanasaki Academy and the younger sister of one of its former delinquents, Banri Settsu. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that you were just as great as your older brother, from academics to sports, you excelled at everything, even more since you actually tried hard to stay at the top. However, unlike Banri, you were more modest and polite. Sure, you had confidence like he did, but you weren't egotistical. 

Having a brother like Banri had its consequences especially when he was still in Hanasaki. But despite the trouble it brought you, you never once regretted having him as your brother. Although you bantered like normal siblings, you both trusted each other more than anyone. He was your family and despite all the things your peers and teachers said about him, you were still grateful to have him in your life. You stayed by his side and supported him until the end.

After sending a goodbye message to Kumon, you immediately pocketed your phone and walked towards them.

"Took you a while to get here," You remarked, spotting the two cups of bubble tea occupying your brother's hands. 

Banri rolled his eyes and handed you the other cup, "Be thankful I waited in the middle of a long line just to get you your damn bubble tea," He countered.

With a laugh, you popped the straw into the cup and took a sip before kissing your brother's cheek, "I was kidding, thanks for the bubble tea!" 

Banri shook his head and ruffled your hair, messing it a little bit, "Yeah, whatever. Come on, let's go."

> _**"This Friday,  
>  How is this Friday?"** _

"Say [Name], what made you want to visit the dorm today?" Kazunari asked curiously, "I thought you were busy preparing for your dance competition?"

You twirled your drink slightly, watching the tapioca pearls float at the bottom of the cup, "I wanted to see how everyone was doing. The practice was postponed today, so we will be doing an extended practice session tomorrow after class."

It wasn't exactly a lie, but the whole truth behind it was so you could be with a certain purple-haired actor who had been so eager to see you after a while. Both of you had been busy since it was around that time of the year when Summer Troupe rehearsals were in full swing and you had an upcoming dance competition held in the next month. You didn't really manage to have that much time to hang out together because of it.

You and Kumon had built up quite the friendship since he entered the Mankai Company. You remembered visiting your brother in the middle of Autumn troupe rehearsals when you suddenly came across a boy you had never seen before. As it turns out, he was Hyodo Juza's younger brother. You were aware that Juza didn't really have a stable relationship with your brother, you weren't that surprised either when you found out the first time, but you weren't about to have that kind of relationship with his younger brother. So you greeted him with the sweetest smile you can muster and asked if the Autumn Troupe's rehearsal was still on-going. He, in turn, greeted you just as kindly and informed you that they had just started their break and was about to visit them as well.

Almost everyone in the company knew that you were the complete opposite of Banri in terms of personality, so he was rather surprised to find out you were his sister for the first time. You two hit it off rather nicely and got along well unlike your older brothers, in fact, you two had gotten closer than any of them expected. 

You even started going to the Summer Troupe's performances just to see him, while he went to yours as well, and hung out with him during your free time after school. You got to know him a lot more during the time you spent together, so much as that you knew that your feelings were starting to cross the line of friendship.

"Kumon invited me to study with him and the others too," You added with a smile, "So I agreed."

Banri turned to you with a raised brow, seemingly surprised, "He invited you?"

"Yeah," You said.

"Didn't know the two of you were close," He said.

"I didn't know that either!" Kazunari grinned, "Since when did you two hit it off?" 

"Oi! You're making it sound like they're dating!" Banri said, seemingly displeased with the thought. As you watched the two of them banter, with Kazunari jokingly stating the possibility that 'Hyodo Jr' might be interested in you, you chewed your lip and distracted yourself with your drink.

> **_"It's hard to wait till the weekend,  
>  Time, please go faster,  
> I want to rush the clock,"_ **

Upon arriving in the dorm, you were immediately greeted by some of the members present in the lounge. Kumon wasted no time standing from his spot next to Muku before rushing over to you with a large grin on his face. Your heart raced when you saw the excitement in his eyes as he dragged you to sit next to him.

"I'm so glad you got here!" Kumon exclaimed, "Omi made some snacks for us. I told him you were coming over so he made enough for you as well."

You smiled gratefully as you took one of the energy bites on the large bowl in front of you, "Exams are coming up for us in Hanasaki. Will you be having your exams soon as well?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Kumon said with a small frown on his face. "I failed the last one and I had to take extra classes after school to make up for it! I even lagged behind during practice at that time! It's so awful!!"

You tried your best to stifle a giggle when you saw the cute childish pout on your face, a thought that you decided to keep to yourself, knowing that your brother would probably disapprove of it if he finds out. That was the least of your concerns though.

You patted the boy's shoulder gently to console him as he laid his head on his notebook, "If you want, I can help you study if you need some extra assistance," You suggested, "I'm not sure how much help I'd be, but..."

Kumon's eyes lit up, "Will you really?!" 

You giggled, "Of course. What do you need help with?"

"Um, Math, Science, English... maybe History too."

Yuki looked up from what he was writing, raising a brow at the purple-haired boy, "That's a lot. Are you seriously that dumb?"

"I couldn't keep up, okay?" Kumon frowned, looking hopeless.

"I'm sure you'll be able to if you try hard enough," You smiled gently before taking out your own study materials, "Maybe we can start with the subject you're seriously having trouble with most. It's math, isn't it?"

He nodded with a pout, and you smiled like his savior. 

"Show me what your lesson is and I'll help you through it, but make sure to keep up, okay? If you're having trouble, let me know."

Kumon grinned, nodding as he opened his textbook in front of you. 

**❖ ❖ ❖ ❖**

You couldn't help but notice the way Kumon nervously bit his lip as he looked at you hopefully while you checked the answers on his notebook. Visible sweat trickled on his forehead. You held back the urge to giggle at how cute he looked. 

With a red pen, you deliberately checked his answers, keeping a serious expression on while you did so. He fidgeted, noticing your silence. 

"W-Well?" He stammered, "Did I get them right?"

You turned to him, and Kumon swore to heaven that he had never seen such an expression on your face. After staring at him for a moment, you broke into a grin and showed him the notebook, scribbled with answers, and a perfect score with a star next to it. 

"You got all of them right!"

The nervous expression on his face shifted into one of pure shock. It shifted again and a smile took its place, the sight of summer skies filled your vision when he grinned at you, large arms throwing themselves around you in utter excitement. 

"I DID IT!!! I DID IT!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" You felt the air being squeezed out of you, and Banri's voice in the background quickly berating the little Hyodo, who soon let go of you after realizing your lack of response, "Oops, haha. I guess I was too excited."

You smiled serenely, resting a chin on your hand, your elbow on the table. Kumon blushed at the fondness in your eyes as you stared at him, "It's no problem. As long as you do well in your test and your exams."

He nodded his head vigorously, "Definitely! I'll show you the results as proof!" 

Your heart squeezed at the sight of his innocent happiness, an avalanche of emotions threatened to break through your cool facade while you held on tightly to reality, careful not to give in to a dream-like state full of sweet fantasies with him. 

> **_"Each minute, each second is so sweet,  
>  What is this man?  
> I can't help but fall in love..."_ **

As much as you wanted to spend more of your time studying with the enthusiastic purple-haired boy, a ring on your phone from your mother had you packing your things. 

"Will you visit again next week?" Kumon asked, fixing his own things from the table, looking at you expectantly for a reply.

You frowned softly, "I'm not sure about that, I'll be quite busy especially with our upcoming exams and practice sessions. My schedule's quite packed." 

Your chest was riddled with guilt when his smile faltered. Kumon's attempts on hiding his disappointment behind a facade were futile. You knew he wasn't a bad actor, what he was really bad at was hiding his feelings. 

Pulling out your phone, you checked your calendar to look for a free space to occupy, "But... I'm free this Friday," You looked up from your phone, his eyes widening a fraction at the opportunity, "Would you be alright with that-"

"O-Of course!" He quickly exclaimed a little too loud for your liking. You chuckled in amusement before pocketing your phone, slinging a bag over your shoulder. 

"I'll see you then. I'll send you a message later when I get home," You said, walking past him. His eyes followed your form, eyes open with wonder. He then watched your stop right in front of the door. You turned around and faced him. 

"Good luck with your exams, Kyu," You said with a delicate smile before finally opening the door. Kumon snapped out when he heard the door click closed, and you were gone. His heart soared at the memory of your smile, barely containing his own, he grinned silently to himself, completely unaware of the people who were still with him. 

Yuki rolled his eyes at the gold-eyed boy, while Muku smiled softly at his cousin, silently cheering him on after witnessing what might have been a possible scene in one of the mangas he had previously read. 

**❖ ❖ ❖ ❖**

Upon arriving home, you wasted no time messaging Kumon to inform him that you had gotten home safely. Kumon responded in no less than a minute.

**Kumon**   
_That's great! Make sure you eat a healthy dinner, okay?_

**Kumon**   
_By the way.. you said your next competition will be next month right?_

**Kumon**   
_I asked Muku and the rest of the Summer Troupe to come with me so  
we could support you! Oh, and Juchan and Azami are coming too if you don't mind!_

**[Name]**   
_You didn't really have to do that, but I appreciate the support.  
Thank you so much, Kumon._

**Kumon**   
_You help me out a lot! It's only fair that I do this for you, though I  
don't think it's enough though..._

**[Name]**   
_It's more than enough, Kyu. Really, thank you._

**Kumon**   
_Only for you!_

You squealed into your pillow at his last message. Now you were in the privacy of your own room, holding back was the least of your problems now. You gave in to the fluffy feeling that emerged from your heart, emotions running out of their cages as you sighed, clutching the fabric over your chest. 

"Just what is he?" You muttered to yourself, his name stuck in your mind as well as the emotions you had watched him display openly on his face from earlier. 

It was the little things you noticed from him that made your heart flutter. He was a loud and enthusiastic individual, his energy was something that was sometimes difficult to catch up to, but it was worth it to put up with it if it meant you got to see his summer sun smile every time. You recalled the times he would talk about his brother and baseball, and you thought he couldn't shine any brighter until you watched him babble about his baseball stories and his experience with the sport. You knew he tried hard when it came to his lessons in school, and how adamant he was to prove himself to you whenever you gave him exercises to work with. 

You remembered the time when Banri told you about how Kumon begged him to let him visit you with him when he found out you were sick with a fever. Upon hearing the older Settsu acquiesce, he quickly jumped and brought some healthy food with him. That was the same time you had introduced Kumon to your parents, and to your older sister when she happened to have come over with her husband that week. You smiled at the memory of Kumon nervously introducing himself in front of your other family members, while they looked at him suspiciously as if he was a potential suitor.

Even though he wasn't, a part of you hoped that he was. Maybe then it would be easier for you to say yes to a confession. 

Another message popped up from him, another skip from your rapidly beating heart followed. You quickly typed out a reply. 

> **_"It feels like something's come over me,  
>  What is this girl?  
> I can't help but love her..."_ **

Kumon was devastated. After the realization of his newfound feelings, he found it difficult to deal with them. His heart fluttered at the mere mention of your name. When he saw your message pop up from his phone he never wasted a second to send another message back to you. In random hours of the day, whether he was at home or at school, he would find himself thinking about the smallest things about you. 

The look of concentration on your face whenever you studied with him, you were always next to him. The shift of expressions on your face. The way you would show your duality, from an enthusiastic, hardworking student, to a cool professional performer, to simply a genuine and kind girl that he adored. He recalled a habit you had of pursing your lips and biting your lower lip when you were nervous or the way you would look away, letting your hair conceal your face when you were flustered. It was rare to see you that way, but when he had the chance, he'd let himself indulge. He loved your voice. It was better to have you teach him if it meant he could listen to your voice in his head while recalling the lessons you taught him. 

It got so bad to the point that his heart clenched at merely thinking about you in the middle of the night, almost rendering him sleepless if he wasn't tired. It was then Kumon realized that if he didn't fix this soon, he would find himself sick with a love that remained unrequited. 

_"What do I do?!"_

Muku, Tsumugi, and Azuma happened to be sitting on the couch while they watched Kumon pacing back and forth, muttering to himself in a panic. 

"Banri isn't going to be happy if I asked him if I could date his sister and I don't even know the FIRST thing about dating!" He exclaimed, "I don't even think [Name] likes me that way! What if our friendship gets ruined because of me?!" 

He plopped against the couch between Muku and Tsumugi, burying his face in the palm of his hands as he continued to dread the fears that plagued his mind. 

Muku was rather flustered at this turn of events, however, with his cousin's (rather obvious) blooming adoration for the younger Settsu, he expected something going on between them. But for his cousin to admit it out loud and passionately almost made him feel like he was dealing with a manga character's problem. The stress of confessing to a crush. 

Tsumugi and Azuma, on the other hand, looked more amused at the boy's declaration of love towards Banri's sister. 

"Why don't you take small steps, then?" Azuma proposed. Muku's eyes widened with glee at his suggestion.

"Small steps?" Kumon questioned, looking up.

"That's a good idea, Azuma-san!" Muku said before explaining it to his cousin, "What he meant is that you should do little things to catch the attention of the person you like! Like maybe opening the door for them when they enter a room, give them gifts, or do small acts for them that could be considered sweet or kind. I've read a lot of mangas with the male lead doing that for the girl they like, and it usually goes well!"

"Hm... Maybe I could," Kumon's lips curled into a sweet small smile at the idea. He was already picturing the expression of pure happiness on your face when you receive a gift from him, or the blush on your face when he does something for you. "But... if I'm gonna give her a gift, what do I give her?"

Tsumugi smiled, "Have you ever heard about the flower language, Kumon?"

**❖ ❖ ❖ ❖**

It was finally Friday. You had never walked so fast out of the classroom your entire life before, but the thought of Kumon waiting for you at the Mankai dorm made you want to break into a sprint. Your heart was beating so fast it hurt, and it made you even more nervous to see the face of the boy who was behind all these emotions blooming inside you. However, the world around you slowed down and time seemed to stop when you noticed a familiar face standing outside the gate of your school. Your heart was pounding painfully inside you when his gold eyes met yours. His smile nearly broke you. Kumon waved enthusiastically.

You approached him, "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at the dorm?"

He grinned, seemingly proud of himself when he saw the look of astonishment on your face, though you didn't look displeased to see him there. "Well, I figured you might be tired after your meeting earlier, so I thought maybe we could get something to eat before we go to the dorm," He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Did I surprise you?"

You smiled, "You did! In a good way though!" Kumon's face turned red, however, you noticed him fumbling with something within the jacket of his uniform. Tilting your head, you curiously pointed it out, "What you got there?"

"H-Huh? Um, what do you mean?"

You giggled, pointing at the hand in his pocket, "That. you've been playing with whatever you have in there for a while now."

_Of_ course _you'd notice,_ he thought. It was almost impossible to hide things from you. What did he expect from Banri's sister, anyway?

"Well, uh..." He slowly took his hand out of his pocket, revealing a rectangular box, "I went out with Muku and Azami the other day and I happened to see this. Here!"

You reached out for the box, it had a neat bow tied around it that made it look like it had been delicately wrapped with love. Kumon heard a gasp escape your lips the moment you opened the box, finding a simple, but beautiful, lilac flower hairclip sitting on top of a velvet cushion. The tiny gems that sat in the middle of each lilac sparkled under the afternoon sun. 

"I saw it and thought it would look good on you! I know you're not big on accessories, but you can use this to hold your hair back when you need to," He added almost quickly. 

The silence that came after almost scared Kumon, but his fears quickly went away when he saw the most beautiful smile blooming on your face when he looked at you. 

"Thank you so much!" You couldn't contain your happiness any longer, without a second thought, you quickly wrapped your arms around him tightly. You had no idea what this boy was, but he was the source of your euphoria and every fluttery feeling of love and adoration you had felt.

Kumon stuttered but returned your embrace. 

"Why don't you try it on?" He said as you pulled away. You nodded and took the clip out of its box. There weren't any mirrors around, but you were already accustomed to wearing hair clips without them. 

"How do I look?" You asked.

"You look so pretty!"

A red blush coated your cheeks, and for a moment, Kumon couldn't think of anything more beautiful than you.

You had taken him to your favorite cafe, but the day didn't end with him taking you to the dorms after that. Once you had both finished your meals, he had asked for the rest of your time to visit some other places with him. To the arcade, where both of you spent nearly hours trying to beat each other in different games, much to your delight, he ended up winning you a rabbit plushie from a crane game you used to play with your brother before. To the mall where you both looked at various shops, he even pointed out some shops he had visited with the others before. Then to the river, where you both sat at a bench and talked about how the rest of your weeks had been. There, Kumon showed you the results of his test scores and thanked you for your help. Each moment with him felt golden and you couldn't help but wish for time to wait a bit more before ending the day.

But time waits for no one, and you soon found yourselves walking back to the dorm. Kumon asked you to eat dinner with them, knowing that Omi always made enough for you when he knew you were coming. 

As you approached the dorm, Kumon stopped you. 

"Hey, [Name]?"

You turned around upon his call, "Yeah?"

Kumon glanced around him and at the dorm, checking to see if anyone was watching. Curious, you tilted your head.

"Is there something wrong?" His face turned red at your question, but you knew better than to hope, "Are you--"

"I like you!" 

You froze, eyes wide with shock, "What?"

He took your hands in his, nearly pulling you closer to him. His lips trembled with anticipation and sweat visibly rolled down his forehead, ears burning red with intensity. 

"[Name], I like you! I know your brother probably wouldn't agree with this, and you probably don't feel the same. But I'd like you to know that I love you so much!" The words sounded louder with each time he spoke. You normally would have hushed him for being so loud for the world to hear, but his words resonated within you, echoing in your mind. Your hands tightened around his as you felt blood rushing on your cheeks at his strong confession. 

"You don't have to return my feelings," He said this time, averting his gaze for a moment before meeting your eyes once again. You nearly trembled from the resolve and intensity in his eyes, you had never seen him like this before, "But I just want you to know that... if there will ever be a time where you want my love, then it's always here. _I'm_ always here for you."

You felt the emotions inside you burst from happiness. Kumon once again saw the smile he loved so much on your face as you tightened your grip on his hands and stepped closer. 

"I'd be a fool not to love you," You sighed. You felt tired from holding everything in, all you wanted was this moment with him.

His eyes widened, "S-So, does this mean...?"

You laughed and nodded before suddenly being lifted in the air, Kumon's strong hands around your waist as he spun you in the air before embracing you completely.

"Then can I..." He set you down, looking at you hopefully. You tilted your head, but you already knew what he wanted from the look in his eyes. It wouldn't hurt to tease him a bit.

"Can you what?" You smirked teasingly. 

"C-Can I...kiss you?" You giggled at his cute attempt. You nodded your head before feeling his face inch closer to yours, the heat on his face radiating on your skin as he pulled you closer to him. The kiss was rather awkward at first, but it was as sweet and genuine as you expected it to be. Kumon felt breathless when he pulled away, his heart never resting as he took another look at you. 

As he leaned in to take another kiss, someone cleared their throat from behind you.

You and Kumon quickly twisted around, still in each other's arms, only to see Banri leaning by the gate with his arms crossed, eyes narrowed specifically toward the younger Hyodo. You noticed that behind him were a few of the Mankai members, namely Muku, Omi, Kazunari, Citron, Juza, and even the Director herself.

You bit your lip, feeling Kumon suddenly grow nervous under your brother's gaze. You then snaked your hands around his reassuringly, Banri caught the act and met your eyes. 

_I love him, big brother_. He already knew what you were trying to say, and although he wasn't exactly that pleased with your choice of partner, he knew better than to get in the way of your relationship. This involved your happiness after all, and there was nothing Banri wouldn't do to make sure you were happy. 

"I-I..." Kumon stammered.

Banri waved his hand dismissively, turning around with a deep sigh, "Just get inside, Omi's already prepared dinner."

You giggled as Kumon let out a sigh of relief before squeezing your hand in return. The rest of the Mankai congratulated both of you on your new relationship and ushered you both inside for dinner. Above you, the sun began to set, signaling the end of another Friday with him.

> **_"Let’s meet this coming Friday  
>  Take all of my heart on that day..."_ **

**[UNEDITED]**


End file.
